What the heart really feels
by Tyloric
Summary: Yuffentine - Poems written in middle school; they helped pass the time. I still quite enjoy a few of them.
1. What the heart really feels Part 1

What The Heart Relly Feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Squaresoft Entertainment. ©1998 All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
I lay in this forbidden coffin thinking of you...  
  
Now that the lat has gone, I can never tell you...  
  
How I really felt along the way...  
  
Your smooth, choclate brown hair...  
  
Your pale grey eyes...  
  
They way you smile the way you laugh...  
  
I will never forget you...  
  
Forced to be married as the queen...  
  
Now I can never go see you...  
  
I never told you how I felt along the way...  
  
I could never bring my self to say...  
  
I love you... Yuffie...  
  
So I lay here thinking of you...  
  
In pure darkness and nothingness...  
  
Regreting the way I ignored you...  
  
Barely ever speaking to you...  
  
Please forgive me...  
  
For the way my heart really feels...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
AN: How was that? A little poem that just popped in my head when I was reading! (^ -^) Don't foret to review!!  
  
-Demon Star 


	2. What the heart really feels Part 2

What the heart really feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Squaresoft Entertainment. ©1998 All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
My father said I would learn to love this man I have been forced to spend my life with...  
  
That there was no such thing as love...  
  
He said it was just a thing of the mind... a trick... a ming game...  
  
He has no idea how wrong he is...  
  
I will never love the man he has stuck me with...  
  
Nor will I even be able to like him as a friend...  
  
This man is cruel... mean... ignorant...  
  
As his queen I should have a say to the things he does to Wutai...  
  
But he ignores me... I talk... He pretends not to hear me...  
  
He hurts me... I have scars... Bruises... Cuts...  
  
Father says after a while I will learn not to lie...  
  
He believes the wounds I have I have done to myself... Just to get away from this man...  
  
No... As much as I hate the ingrate I was forced to marrie... I would never do such a thing...  
  
Even if my heart belongs to another... My red coat paladin... please come rescue me my love...  
  
My Vincent...  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
AN: The second poem to this collection. NOTE: These poems will make a story. A story in a poem form. 


	3. What the heart really feels Part 3

What The Heart Relly Feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Squaresoft Entertainment. ©1998 All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
I hestantly open the my dark prison I have enslaved my self in.  
  
How I yern for you're voice... you're smile... you're touch... you...  
  
I must see you again before I lose what little shred of sanity I have left...  
  
No... I let my first love slip through my fingers... but I won't let you...  
  
But I fear what will happen when I see you again... Will you husban hate me? Like me? A chance I must take!  
  
I must see you, and tell you how I feel before my pathetic excuse for a life I have on this world is over...  
  
I will tell you how I feel... Even if it costs me my life...  
  
I love you dear Yuffie... Even if you do not feel the same way...  
  
Curse the inner demons that tell me to stay away from you... but I can't...  
  
My life is pointless with out you...  
  
As I walk up these steps...  
  
And out of the manner and into the cruel, mistreated world...  
  
I am coming to see my love...  
  
My Yuffie...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 


	4. What the heart really feels Part 4

What The Heart Relly Feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Squaresoft Entertainment. ©1998 All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
The pain I am in...  
  
This man was not human...  
  
The way he hurt me...  
  
The trobing pain in my shoulder as it slowly started to turn purple...  
  
I couldn't help but whimper... the turned into sobs... which became tears...  
  
The way this man hurt me...  
  
He only married me for the power...  
  
How much I wanted to kill myself right now...  
  
But I must resist that urge...  
  
I must until I'm sure I will never see you again my shivilriss knight...  
  
How much I wish you were with me...  
  
I know you've been throgh more pain than me...  
  
That makes you the only one who knows how I feel...  
  
The only one who can comfort me...  
  
How I miss you...  
  
Why Do You Hurt Me So? I ask this husband of mine...  
  
To show you who's boss! Who's the leader! Who's the king! He would always say...  
  
But I don't want him as my king... I want you as my king...  
  
I pray the gods will hear my prayers... and send you back into my life...  
  
Please my one man army... come and save me soon...  
  
Can and get me my Vincent...  
  
These tears I shed are tears of hope...  
  
These tears I shed are tears of sorrow...  
  
These tears I shed are tears of regret for not telling you...  
  
What my heart really feels...  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 


	5. What the heart really feels Part 5

What The Heart Relly Feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Squaresoft Entertainment. ©1998 All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
I dragged my weak, injured body through the mountains, and over the bridges...  
  
Nothing would stop me from seeing you again... nothing... no...  
  
I wouldn't let anything stop me...  
  
I must see you... or I will finally slip into insanity...  
  
Blood spead down the back of my neck and soaked into my cloak, slowly drying on my skin...  
  
This pain was worth it... if I was going to see you I'de gladly give a limb if I had too...  
  
My heart ached...  
  
My soul quivered...  
  
My body trembeled...  
  
My mind shivered...  
  
But I begged... pleaded... anything to be close to you... To hold you in my arms... To feel you're soft smooth skin...  
  
To kiss you're pale pink lips...  
  
I trailed on... I had come to far to turn back... Neither would I turn back if I could...  
  
I love you Yuffie...  
  
Weather you will despise this... you maybe even hate me for it...  
  
But if I don't tell you I will regret it for the rest of my life...  
  
Please... please just lisen...  
  
Hear me out as you hear my heart...  
  
No more hiding my feelings...  
  
No more holfing back...  
  
No more giving up...  
  
No more...  
  
I dream of you... I must have you...  
  
I wish you could see that if I were to live without you it would break me...  
  
My black heart would finally go to ash...  
  
No... you are mine Yuffie... In my soul... My heart...  
  
I can feel that you and me were meant to be...  
  
I don't know how... But I feel it...  
  
So please my love... Hang on for a little longer... Be just a little stronger...  
  
Be a little braver... be a little more hopful...  
  
Cause soon... I will be by you're side...  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 


	6. What the heart really feels Part 6

What The Heart Relly Feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Squaresoft Entertainment. ©1998 All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
I stare out my window...  
  
Hopeing to see you...  
  
Walking in this city...  
  
To come rescue me...  
  
I have about lost all my hope...  
  
I am about to give in...  
  
Please come and save me...  
  
I know you will...  
  
Please come get me soon...  
  
My husban is spleeping in his royal bed...  
  
But as I know all to well... he does not deserve it...  
  
I don't know how much longer I can hold on...  
  
With out you by my side I feel my heart burst...  
  
Then the next thing I see gives back my hope...  
  
You came walking into town... Rugged and injured...  
  
I knew you would for me!  
  
I start running down the stairs...  
  
I finally make it out...  
  
To see you smiling back at me... makes me want to cry...  
  
I just knew you wouldn't let me down...  
  
These tears I shed are tears of Joy...  
  
These tears I shed are tears of Happiness...  
  
These tears I shed are tears of hopfulness...  
  
I knew you'de come and save me...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 


	7. What the heart really feels Part 7

What The Heart Relly Feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Squaresoft Entertainment. ©1998 All Rights Reserved.  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
I feel more than I show when I see you run out you're door...  
  
The happiness I see in you're eyes is a priceless moment to grasp...  
  
But in you're eyes I see sorrow and pain... Something that pains me to look at is to see you hurt...  
  
You quickly run up to me and wrap you're arms around...  
  
I return the grasp gently... ignoreing the strange glances and stares the commoners give us...  
  
I don't care about them right now... I only care about you...  
  
We slowly make our way inside you keep you're head down low...  
  
I ask you why you are so depressed and you remain silent...  
  
Love... I can see that you've been hurt... The scars left on you're arms is enrageing...  
  
Finally you reply that I have no idead how long you've been wanting to see me...  
  
But I have more than an idea...  
  
You then start to spill whats happened, and why you are so injured...  
  
You say you're husband hurts and abuses you...  
  
I can't help but stare wide eyed in shock that a man who do this...  
  
To do that to you is a crime... some one so beautiful as you should never be hurt...  
  
Suddenly a shout comes from the stairs... I repent the fact that it is... you're husband...  
  
You try to explain who I am but he runs up and slaps you...  
  
I jump to my feet instantly, grasping his neck in my human hand lifting him in the air...  
  
His eyes stare at me in fear... Exactly what I want...  
  
I threaten him that if he is to lay another hand on you... I will not hesitate to kill him painfully...  
  
Then something surprises me... he starts to laugh uncontrollabley...  
  
He says if I kill him I would be hunted down, and killed on the spot...  
  
I couldn't care less... Just as long as you are safe Yuffie... I would glady give my life...  
  
Then you speak up... and say something reassureing... You said that you would not allow it... that she would not allow me to be killed...  
  
His eyes go from amusment, to pure fear and shock and I tighten my grip a little more to get my point across...  
  
I narrow my eyes into a death glare as he trys to kick free...  
  
Then he says, laughing again that I won't kill him... that I don't have it in me to kill a man... that he would not ever stop hurting the little bitch...  
  
Now he has gone to far and I tighten my grip to chokeing him... Any one who refers to you as what he did would have to cross me...  
  
This man would not live... Something I hate doing... I knew if I let this man live he would continue hurting people like you...  
  
I give you a glance of concern, only for you to nod you're, understanding what must be done...  
  
I silently whisper to where only you can hear, that I am sorry that it came to this...  
  
You quickly turn you're head around as I snap this mans neck...  
  
I hated haveing to kill... I had grown to despise it... Its worse that you were with me... but it had to be done...  
  
You dash quickly into my arms, sobbing out all you're heart... I understand how you feel my love...  
  
I gently rock you back side to side while you're craddled in my arms, strokeing you're hair with my unhuman claw...  
  
This is probley not the right moment but I can not hide it any longer... I kneel down to you're ear and whisper...  
  
That I love you...  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
AN: This is not the last chapter  
  
-Demon Star 


	8. What the heart really feels Part 8

What The Heart Relly Feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: ©1998 Squaresoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
I love you, you whisper in my ear...  
  
I feel my heart jump into my throat...  
  
I look up at you in slight shock, my mouth hanging open slightly...  
  
Even after all the had just happened...  
  
I felt all of my pain rise...  
  
You slowly move down, until our lips meet...  
  
You wrap you're arms around me slowly, and gently push us close to eachother...  
  
I wrap my arms around you're neck, deepening the kiss...  
  
You slowly move and explore my mouth, a most pleasureable feeling...  
  
I start to slowly return the kiss, feeling you're tounge wrap around mine...  
  
You slowly break away, gazing into my eyes...  
  
I rest my head on you're firm broad shoulder, feeling you stroke my hair...  
  
The tears stopped coming, since my husband was never a man I loved or even liked any way...  
  
Even though you just killed him... I don't really care...  
  
I was with you now... I couldn't ask or want anything more...  
  
I finaly say I love you too, and I feel you're heart beat faster...  
  
A worried thought then struck my mind, What would I tell father?...  
  
You must of senced my worried though, because you say not to worry...  
  
I feel my self relax again, trusting you're every word...  
  
You slowly lift me off my feet, craddeling me in you're arms...  
  
I dig my face into you're broad chest, getting quite comfy...  
  
You're body feel just so warm, like a heated pale of water...  
  
You carry me up the stairs into my giant room...  
  
You softly lie me on my bed, and then lay down beside me...  
  
You wrap you're arms around my stomach, not once leaveing my side...  
  
Being with you is the best of all feelings inside...  
  
To be loved like you love me is a new and inviting experiance...  
  
My shivilriss knight, I knew you'de come, I knew you'de come to save me...  
  
My Vincent... I say full of exhaustion...  
  
And you say... My Yuffie...  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
AN: Still not the last chapter!  
  
-Demon Star 


	9. What the heart really feels Part 9

What The Heart Relly Feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: ©1998 Squaresoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
I never pictured the day that you would laying in my firm grasp...  
  
Dear Yuffie... I knew it was ment to be...  
  
You are mine and no one elses...  
  
You are my love...  
  
You are my soul... my very reason for living...  
  
Your husband I didn't wish to kill, but if I would have let him live he would of surely caused chaos...  
  
But not just to Wutai.... but to the world.... just as Sephiroth did...  
  
I had grown to hate killing, but for you... I would...  
  
Any one who trys to hurt you, will have to cross me first...  
  
I vow to protect you...  
  
I vow to never leave you're side...  
  
All of sudden I feel a mind bending pain in my back...  
  
I let out a scream of agony wakeing you in an instant...  
  
I don't what was happening... but I knew it was terrible...  
  
You scream to stop it... and some one reply's that they will not... even if you are the queen I still killed the king...  
  
The guard stabs again in a differant spot makeing me wail louder...  
  
You threaten that if he kills me... you will have the guard executed...  
  
Thats the last thing I saw... you're beautiful face... before my world went black...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
AN: Still not the end... (Obviously ^^;)  
-Demon Star  
Ps: Honestly theres gonna be like 5 more poems after this.  
Pss: The next 5 chapters I don't know if I wanna make them as 'poems'... maybe I'll make them in regular story style... What do you guys/girls think?  
Psss: Should I Make A Sequal? If I do should I Make it in regular story form?  
Pssss: Speacial thanks to all the people who submitted -Signed- Reviews! And Thanks to Kittie for staying in with my stories and reviewing each time I upload a new chapter!  
Psssss: That alot of Ps's o_0 


	10. What the heart really feels Part 10

What The Heart Relly Feels...  
  
By: Demon Star  
  
Disclaimer: ©1998 Squaresoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
I can't believe this is happening... you were dieing because of a clueless guard...  
  
I couldn't let it happen... I couldn't... I finally find happiness and its taken from me the instant I aquire it...  
  
No... You can't.... YOU JUST CANT!!! I screamed...  
  
I grabbed a restore materia and kept calling out cure...  
  
I kept on but it was no use... Then... I used revive...  
  
You started to breath again... It gave me hope...  
  
Now for the guard... I glared at him...  
  
and screamed GET OUT NOW!!!!...  
  
Bu-bu-but my lady... I SAID NOW!!!  
  
And he ran out... I started to cry in you're chest... Why was my life always like this? Why am I always hurt...  
  
I sobbed and sobbed until... you're hand brushed through my hair...  
  
I looked up to see a smiling face... a face that belonged to you...  
  
My tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy...  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
AN: 4 more poems to go! :) 


End file.
